


Stars and Questions

by zephyrsoul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Stargazing, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa talks about aliens and shit, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrsoul/pseuds/zephyrsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for my friend's birthday!</p>
<p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa stargaze together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars and Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumirecha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumirecha/gifts).



“Do you think aliens exist?” A quiet question in the still night.

Oikawa didn't turn to look at Iwaijumi as he asked, his eyes still focused on the starry sky they gazed into. The ace, however, spared his captain a glance before looking back into the night. He didn't reply for a few moments, and Oikawa took a small moment to wonder if he was going to at all. He didn't need to worry.

“With so many other planets and galaxies, it’s stupid to think that we’re the only things out here.” He answered, partly because he did believe it but partly because he knew that was the answer Oikawa wanted. He stretched out where he lay with a soft noise.    
“If I told you I got abducted would you believe me?”    
Tonight was a question night, it seemed.   
“If you had some sort of proof, I think otherwise I’d just assume you were fucking around.”    
Oikawa seemed to ponder on that for a moment and Iwaizumi could swear he could hear the thoughts being processed in his mind. Silence for a while and Iwaizumi let himself believe that there would be no more questions. He was wrong.   
“What would you do if you got abducted?”    
The dark haired man propped himself up on an elbow to look at Oikawa properly, wondering if this was all in jest. He looked completely serious as he met Iwaizumi’s gaze so he sighed and laid back down again.   
“I’d tell them where you live, Shittykawa.” He meant it as a playful insult but Oikawa sat up with that stupid gorgeous grin of his, eyes wide.   
“Really?!” His stupid cute voice took a higher pitch. “You’d do that for me?!”   
Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and sat up too. He grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in close.

“Am I gonna have to put up with your talking while I’m supposed to be watching stars or do I have to shut you up?”   
Oikawa’s expression changed to a sly look and he smirked. “Well, I’m not really known to be quiet, am I? I guess you’ll have to shut me up, Iwa-chan.”   
Iwaizumi rolled his eyes once more and closed the distance between them, their lips meeting in an eager kiss. The brunet gave a soft moan and melted into his partner’s sweet kiss. They laid back down, Oikawa on top of his ace. They kissed deeply, holding each other close as the stars twinkled and the moon lit their embrace.   
They relaxed and Oikawa rolled off Iwaizumi but stayed snuggled against his side. His eyes turned back to the inky sky and they both lapsed into a welcome, comfortable silence. Until a light flashed across the sky.    
“Make a wish.” Oikawa murmured quietly.   
“Why do I need to wish for anything? I have all I want right here.”


End file.
